


i'll be your morning star

by jaehyoons97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Girl!Johnny, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: It angers him sometimes, when girls feel as though they have to conform to a certain beauty standard to avoid judgements or just to fit in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about Johnny calling someone Oppa and then this happened. Also please forgive me if Taeil and Johnny in this story are out of character :((

There are loud thumps of footsteps approaching his seat on the top of the bleachers before Taeil looks up from his novel and realizes that almost everyone has exited the gym, leaving only a few of the members of the basketball team to huddle on the bench, chatting leisurely as they slowly eat their boxed lunch. One of them refuses to eat, giving a note to her friends that she is on a diet and Taeil immediately feels sorry; it angers him sometimes, when girls feel as though they have to conform to a certain beauty standard to avoid judgements or just to fit in. What’s worse is when Taeil sees someone he dearly loves willing to be in so much pain only to please the likings of the society—he caught his little sister skipping meals a few times and he let her get away with it until she had to be sent to the hospital because of chronic gastric ulcer.

“I see you’re reading the book I recommended you,” Youngho says, dropping her sports bag next to her feet before massaging her shoulder.

“I was going to read it anyway,” Taeil slips a bookmark on his page and closes his book, completely fazed by the view in front of him- Youngho in a hoodie dress and knee high socks, hair pulled up in a neat bun and face bare from make up. 

His girlfriend is indeed pretty.

“Oh right,” Youngho says with a smile, “you’re a sucker for Fredrik Backman.”

Taeil doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but it seems he’s getting bad at keeping his thoughts to himself whenever Youngho is around, “and for you, too.”

Youngho’s reaction is immediate but unexpected; she doesn't laugh upon Taeil's cheesy retort, instead she freezes and takes a slow glance over her shoulder to her teammates on the bottom bleachers, still chatting away about the newest K-pop group. “What…?”

Taeil laughs heartily. “I mean you too. You’re also a sucker for Fredrik Backman.”

The smile on Youngho’s face is still not coming back, though. The girl only clears her throat and sinks herself on a seat next to Taeil- close enough to have a private conversation but still keeping a small distance. 

“Oppa, they could’ve heard,” she whispers and Taeil remembers hearing people talking behind their backs when they walk hand in hand, laughing at the 'weird' sight that is Taeil being too short or rather; Youngho being too tall for a girlfriend standard.

Taeil frowns; it gives some sort of a special feeling to Taeil when Youngho shows her insecurity because she rarely does so- she's always so confident, always looking so charismatic because of her dauntless presence, always very strong and patient and is full of positive vibes that people often overlook the fact that Youngho is just another human being whose self-esteem could plummet at the smallest judgments.

“Mm, I'm jealous,” Taeil says and Youngho's eyes widen.

Youngho thinks for a moment, trying to recall if she has done anything to make her boyfriend jealous. “Of who...?”

“Of everyone,” Taeil says, sliding his hand over to hook his pinky finger with Youngho's. “You seem to care more about what they think, always wanting to please them.”

Youngho bites her lip in guilt and lets Taeil interlace more of their fingers together.

“Hey Ten!” Taeil shouts to the girls on the bottom bleachers. The one with the high ponytail turns her head. “What do you think if I say Youngho and I are dating?”

Youngho gulps audibly and tries to pull her hand away but Taeil tightens his grip.

Ten flares her nostrils and stares in horror at Taeil before moving her gaze to Youngho, her expression now sympathetic. “Unnie, you can't let him spread false rumors like that, you're obviously way to good for someone like Moon Taeil.”

Taeil rolls his eyes before looking at Youngho, who’s hesitantly looking back at Taeil. “She’s right, though. You are indeed _way_ out of my league.”

That earns him a smile and a playful nudge by the elbow. Youngho is scooting closer now and raising their intertwined hands to show to her friends. “Sorry to break this out to you guys but we actually are.”

There’s a fist thrown up in the air, a gasp and a loud groan. Two glares are directed at Taeil but Taeil just shrugs, watching in amusement as the girl with a beanie hat collects money from Ten and her other friend. 

Youngho, meanwhile, just laughs next to him and squeezes his hand fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
